User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture S1 - Skype vs Discord
Late, who would've guessed? This was pretty hard, but I just kept on with it. Also Wonder had the idea that got it rolling. Also, next battle is the mid-season finale! Woohoo! We'd probably be at like The Encyclopedias vs The Parodies right now if not for my anxiousness to get out battles every other day. Happy Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanza or Decemberween or whatever December holiday you celebrate, I, myself celebrate Atheistmas. It's Christmas for Atheists! I actually got my first big snow the other day, looking forward to sledding until the snow melts. Anyways, yeah. Umm. Well. Nothing else really. Battle shall commence! Beat: "No Sleep" by RocheadBeats (Battle starts at 0:27) Battle (Discord is in light blue and Skype is in cyan.) ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE VERSUS BEGIN! Hold the phone, in fact hold the call, I've seen enough. This won't go down easily, I can sense a discord between us. I'm new and improved, you're just old news. This gamer friendly platform's here to pwn this n00b! If Skype's the limit, then I don't want to be limited. I'm new age communication, you're just plain primitive. I Over-Watch you all, 'cause that's what I'm about. With this empty dust-catcher, this won't be a fair bout! How dare you try contesting the IM staple! Not to mention you practically make games unplayable. Watch out! Skype's gonna knock you to the Sky! Giving you 1 month, you'll most certainly die! Google Hangout's here, taking the battle stage! I’m a newer technology, you got old with age! A breath of fresh air, in a market that’s stabile. My programmation is stronger than the Tower of Babel! I rock the mic, you’re connection’s a rocky staccato. Sky Peer-to-peer’s a peeping Tom, peering into Windows! Your head’s in the clouds, I make money outta thin air! I beat all the Messengers, and you’re someone I won’t spare. Well hello there, Google Product Number One-Hundred-One. Because obviously Talk and Docs wasn’t enough. I’m still strong for a decade, I step on any new foes! Little less than two years, you got replaced by Allo and Duo! Speak up! I'd think you were Mumble with the way you rap! You’d think your educational services would teach that crap! You got turned into a Corporate entity just to make more doe! You’re careless, I’ve been in work since 2004, bro! I’m Discord before Discord was even conceived! I’ve achieved things you wouldn’t even believe! A cult classic, gamers use me world-wide! While you’re a IM money-maker, practically amplified! I’m not scared of you and your crappy layout, too! You’re so downgraded, TS3, I’d think you’re a #2! Why just gaming? You just got stuck to a genre! Not my fault you got forgotten, that one’s on ya! AIM just logged in, I’m the founder of your conception. The OG MC IM, you can’t handle a connection. I ain’t playing no Buddy-buddy, you aren’t my friend. Skype, I made you, and I can make you end! AIM for a safe ground, you’re a sinking ship! I’ve survived in minds, you’re a different problem to deal with. I’m a nostaglia trip. I’d trip you on the curb, please! Number 1 messenger, best in history since Hermes! I’ll leave this Running Man running for his life. I’ve seen sharper technology with a butterknife! I’m trusty, you’re rusty! And a coward by his looks. All of you are dated! I’m one for the books! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Announcer: ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE! Who Won? Discord Skype Google Hangouts Team Speak 3 AIM Hint stuff Hint explained: The background is a C chord, x'd out. Dis- chord. Discord. Inside the X is a sky with a "pe". Sky pe. Skype. Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts